SingALong FUN!
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: Just have a look! We've been changing the words to songs to make them more interesting! (NOW IT'S TIME FOR A CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN!)
1. Boom! Boom! Boom!

This is the first song that Golden Moonlight and I have come up with, a Beyblade version of Boom Boom Boom from the Venga Boys. This is set when Kai returns to the Abbey after the incident on the ice. (sing it to the tune!)  
  
Disclaimer : Neither I Blazin Shadow or Golden Moonlight owns beyblade or the song Boom Boom Boom from the Venga Boys.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Kai is raging fire now!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
***  
  
Boris beware, Kai's taking revenge!  
  
Kai's coming back and he's kicking ass!  
  
He's coming fast and causing havoc!  
  
Trouble is coming your way!  
  
***  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Voltaire you are going down!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
It's pay back time!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Boris you are gonna pay!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
***  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
The Abbeys blowing up!  
  
Kai's betrayed Biovolt!  
  
Boris is Bloody Mad!  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
cause the boys are after him!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
(Tune)  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Kai is showing no mercy!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Kai is raging fire now!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Voltaire you are going down!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
It's pay back time!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Boris you are gonna pay!  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
***  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
The Abbeys blowing up!  
  
Kai's betrayed Biovolt!  
  
Boris is Bloody Mad!  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
cause the boys are after him!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
The Abbeys blowing up!  
  
Kai's betrayed Biovolt!  
  
Boris is Bloody Mad!  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
cause the boys are after him!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
(Tune)  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
Whoa ... Whoa  
  
(Tune)  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
The Abbeys blowing up!  
  
Kai's betrayed Biovolt!  
  
Boris is Bloody Mad!  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
cause the boys are after him!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
The Abbeys blowing up!  
  
Kai's betrayed Biovolt!  
  
Boris is Bloody Mad!  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
cause the boys are after him!  
  
Kai better run away!  
  
End! 


	2. It's Boris Run Away!

Don't ask me what possessed us to write this! Golden Moonlight loves Scooby Doo, a major fan. I think it's ok but nothing special you know! So anyway Golden Moonlight nagged me until I agreed to use this next tune for our fun! For some reason we both really really despise Boris Balcov (I wonder why? - I (Blazin Shadow) puts finger on chin and question marks come floating out of my head- I was being sarky by the way! Golden Moonlight says 'Well duh!!!') Where was I? oh yeah ... So this one's based on him and his victims.  
  
Don't forget to sing it to the tune!  
  
Disclaimer - Neither Golden Moonlight or I owns Beyblade or Scooby Doo. (I can hear Golden Moonlight crying in the background now while reading this!)  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
It's Boris ... Run Away! (Adapted version of 'It's Terror Time again': Scooby Dooby Doo-Zombie Island!)  
  
You see the flick of purple hair,  
  
You smell the horrid onion breath,  
  
You sense the glowing blood red eyes,  
  
***  
  
You know it's Boris ... Run Away!  
  
Before he catches up with you!  
  
It's Boris ... Run Away!  
  
Oh just don't freeze up in fright,  
  
Or you might just regret it!  
  
***  
  
Under command of lord Voltaire,  
  
Flanked by the Demolition Boys,  
  
Your worst nightmare is coming soon.  
  
***  
  
You know it's Boris ... Run Away!  
  
Before freedom is snatched from you!  
  
It's Boris ... Run Away!  
  
Before the darkness catches you!  
  
And you'll never see the light!  
  
***  
  
Oh the training is torture,  
  
And the punishments are harsh,  
  
When you don't feel the pain or hurt,  
  
Then you've turned as cold as ice!  
  
***  
  
And it's Boris ... Run Away!  
  
Before you are dragged down by him!  
  
Oh It's Boris ... Run Away!  
  
If you turn as cold as ice!  
  
Then you'll never be the same!  
  
End!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Oh and in case you're wondering ... I do not know whether Boris has horrid onion breath and yes we are fully aware that onions don't smell horrid either. It just sounded right and besides we couldn't think of anything else. (Maybe the onion breath can make victims eyes sting and cry, I don't know, just a suggestion.) I thought I should clear this up because Golden Moonlight questioned me on whether I was weird, stating that I was insane for saying what a cartoons breath smelled like. Garlic was our original idea, but it didn't sound right. If you can think of anything, please tell us - because we're drawing blanks. 


	3. Christmas SingALong Fun!

HI EVERYONE!!! SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN CHOCK-A-BLOCK FOR BOTH ME AND GOLDEN MOONLIGHT!!!  
  
man, I've calmed down now!  
  
Sorry about the delay and to make it up we decided to go a little festive. We haven't written in two weeks and this will be the third so we've edited three christmas songs!!! Just for fun of course.  
  
Don't forget to sing it to the tune!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
I saw Maxie nicking candy canes! (edited version of 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus') Sung by Tyson.  
  
I saw Maxie nicking candy canes.  
  
From the branches of the christmas tree.  
  
Maxie was sugar high.  
  
After eating all those treats.  
  
Bouncing round the room unaware that I saw all he did.  
  
***  
  
And I saw Maxie eating choc-o-lates.  
  
From Kai's calendar, then from Ray's too.  
  
He's gonna get into trouble.  
  
When morning comes around.  
  
Maxie's nicking candy canes last night.  
  
***  
  
I saw Maxie nicking candy canes.  
  
From the branches of the christmas tree.  
  
Maxie was sugar high.  
  
After eating all those treats.  
  
Bouncing round the room unaware that I saw all he did.  
  
***  
  
And I saw Maxie eating choc-o-lates.  
  
From Kai's calendar, then from Ray's too.  
  
He's gonna get into trouble.  
  
When morning comes around.  
  
Maxie's nicking candy canes last night.  
  
End!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Ty-son the Blader. (edited version of 'Frosty the snowman.')  
  
Ty-son the blader  
  
Is annoying as can be.  
  
All he does is moan.  
  
And eats all the food.  
  
Lounging a-round on the couch.  
  
Ty-son the blader.  
  
Is a very happy soul.  
  
Less he picks a fight.  
  
With the leader Kai.  
  
Regretting it later on.  
  
"There must be time for fun and games." says the dragon wielder.  
  
"Hn!" Replies the leader before punching Tyson in the face!  
  
Ty-son the blader.  
  
Runs as far as he can go.  
  
Before finding kids.  
  
Playing in the snow.  
  
And decides to play with them.  
  
(Tune.)  
  
"Hey can I join in? I wanna play aswell." Tyson says.  
  
And the kids all cheer and Tyson laughs pulling a silly face.  
  
Ty-son the blader.  
  
Has a chance to have some fun.  
  
A snowball fight and.  
  
Making a snowman.  
  
Before Ty-son has - to - go -!  
  
End!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree. (Beyblade version sang by Mr Dickinson.)  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
The All Starz are singing loud.  
  
The White Tigers are joining in.  
  
And the M-Jays laugh along. (M-Jays = Majestics)  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Tyson's dressed as Santa Claus.  
  
Max is bouncing dressed as an elf.  
  
Kai is hiding in the dark.  
  
Ray is feeling festive, Grabs a jolly, Santa hat.  
  
Sneaks up on Kai, Grins like crazy.  
  
Rams the hat on, messing Kai's hair up.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Ray drags Kai into the fun.  
  
Everyone's dancing merrily.  
  
In the bey blade fashioned way.  
  
(Tune.)  
  
Feeling the warmth inside, and sensations, when you hear ...  
  
Bladers singing 'Lets be jolly  
  
Deck the halls with bounds of Holly.'  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
The bladers are having fun.  
  
Everyone's dancing merrily.  
  
In the bey blade fashioned way.  
  
Everyone's dancing merrily.  
  
In the bey - blade - fas- hioned - way!  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Everyone's joining in.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Oh Yeah.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Grampa's drunk.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Time to play.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Sounds of laughter.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Kai's laughing.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Tyson's eating.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Maxie's singing.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Kenny's dancing.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Ray's drinking.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Sing along.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Candy for all.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Lee's kissing Mariah.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Johnny's snarling.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Micheal's cheering.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
TIME TO PARTAE!!!  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Rocking around ...  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
... The christmas tree.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Singing.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Rocking around the christmas tree.  
  
End!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
OK, so how was that!? After all that singing my voice is sore and Golden Moonlight's agreeing with me.  
  
^_^ ;  
  
TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!! AND SEND ME AN EMAIL IF YOU HAVE ANY SPECIAL REQUESTS!!!  
  
WE LIKE A CHALLENGE!!!  
  
OH AND TELL US IF YOU HAVE ANY SPECIFIC CHARACTERS IN MIND!!!  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 


	4. Countdown to Christmas, Beyblade style! ...

Golden Moonlight and I came up with this great idea! So now we will send one christmas song (Beyblade style!) on the net every day until christmas!!!  
  
Ten days till christmas, Golden Moonlight and I present to you ...  
  
... Jingle Bells! Beyblade style!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!!!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Time to play! (Beyblade version of 'Jingle Bells.')  
  
Time to play, Enrique  
  
Cries out Oliver  
  
Johnny's making Angels and  
  
Robert fell flat on his face  
  
Crash!  
  
Jingle bells, Kevin smells  
  
Gary ate three eggs  
  
Lee tries to make a snowman  
  
And Mariah wants a kiss  
  
Oh!  
  
Grampa's in a sleigh  
  
Along with the Bladebreakers  
  
Trying to act cool  
  
With his crazy slang  
  
Max tries not to laugh  
  
Ray and Kenny watch  
  
As grampa brings out his stick  
  
Hitting Tyson on the head.  
  
Ow!  
  
Snowball fight, Eddie yells  
  
Throwing one at Steve  
  
Micheal tries to make his leave  
  
Emilly builds a fortress  
  
Hey!  
  
Bryan growls, Spencer snarls  
  
As Kai's with Tala  
  
Ian's holding mistletoe  
  
Trying to kiss Max's mom!  
  
x.x.x  
  
END!  
  
(Ian: ^_^)  
  
(Judy: *_*)  
  
Blazin Shadow: Judy's seeing stars!  
  
(Max: ~_~ !!!)  
  
(Everyone else: ^_^;;;)  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
SO HOW WAS THAT!?!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Number ten ticked off! ONLY NINE MORE SONGS AND THEN IT'S CHRSITMAS!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: (^_^) YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! I CAN HARDLY WAIT I WANT TO GET BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA-!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: (~_~ !!!!!) Every year! I've learned to shut out the actual words but I can still hear the annoying whines!  
  
Golden Moonlight: HEY!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Gotta run, write again tomorrow. TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: GET BACK HERE!!! 


	5. Countdown to christmas, Beyblade style! ...

WELL THE NEXT ONES BEEN JUST COMPLETED! PHEW!  
  
So far, so good! This song lyrics rhyme somwhat but is not as good as the last song ( Or so we think!)  
  
Nine days till christmas, Golden Moonlight and I present to you ...  
  
... Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow - Beyblade style!  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Got to train, Got to train, Got to train! (Sung by Tyson!)  
  
Oh wow it's snowing outside today  
  
I'm so tempted to just go and play  
  
But since the tournament's coming soon  
  
Got to train, Got to train, Got to train!  
  
Man this is major torture  
  
The glistening snow is pure  
  
The captain won't let me play  
  
Got to train, Got to train, Got to train!  
  
The gang trains at the blading dish  
  
And outside I see little Tish  
  
Who pokes her tongue at me then ran  
  
To the kids and their snowman  
  
We train and have no lunch, I moan  
  
We train till we're half dead, I groan  
  
The sourpuss is not done yet  
  
Got to train, Got to train, Got to train!  
  
***  
  
The gang trains at the blading dish  
  
And outside I see little Tish  
  
Who pokes her tongue at me then ran  
  
To the kids and their snowman  
  
We train and have no lunch, I moan  
  
We train till we're half dead, I groan  
  
The sourpuss is not done yet  
  
Got to train, Got to train, Got to train!  
  
END!  
  
Tyson: Man! By the time we had finished training the snow had melted!!!  
  
Max: (Snivels) We didn't get to play in the snow!  
  
Ray: It is very suspicious ...  
  
Kai: (Smirks evilly)  
  
Tyson: YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!!  
  
Kenny: Duh  
  
Kai: Hn!  
  
Max: But why Kai?  
  
Kai: Because you lot are lazy bums.  
  
Everyone else: (~_~;;;)  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: WOW! MAN MY BRAIN'S GOING NUMB!!! ANOTHER ONE DONE!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: Need sugar, Need more sugar, Got to have my sugar!!! Can't go on without my sugar!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: There's only eight more to go. THEN IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! (^_^)  
  
Golden Moonlight: Only!!!!! (~_~!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Blazin Shadow: You OK?  
  
Golden Moonlight: Brain working too much, must rest. Must eat candy, must go to sleep!  
  
Blazin Shadow: See ya later fans, we gotta prepare for tommorows song!  
  
Golden Moonlight: (~_~;;;)  
  
Blazin Shadow: BBBBBYYYYYEEEE!!! 


	6. Countdown to Christmas, Beyblade style! ...

Blazin Shadow: OH MY GOD, O MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!! This is the third song!  
  
Golden Moonlight: Yeah and there's trouble brewing in anime land!  
  
Blazin Shadow: What?!  
  
Golden Moonlight: You know (Winks) The trouble brewing!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Oh yeah! The fans better read this song quick to know what we're talking about!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: SSSSOOOOOOOO!!!!! DO THE INTRO ALREADY!!! (~_~!!!)  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;) Er ... OK!  
  
Eight days till christmas, Golden Moonlight and I present to you ...  
  
... Santa claus is coming to town, Beyblade style!  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Voltaire's coming down your chimney!(Sang by Mr Granger (Tyson's dad))  
  
Bladers,  
  
'Oh my dear boys I've got terrible news!'  
  
Said Mr Dickinson.  
  
'He's up to his evil tricks!'  
  
'Who is?!' The Bladebreakers yell.  
  
'He's planning to ruin christmas,  
  
Make the children cry,  
  
by going to every house  
  
And stealing all their presents!'  
  
'No one can ruin christmas sir.'  
  
Said Maxie cheerfully.  
  
'It's impossible.' says Ray 'No one can  
  
steal every gift!'  
  
'It may seem impossible but  
  
Voltaire is dangerous!  
  
We have to stop this mad man soon  
  
so I'm warning you now!'  
  
***  
  
It's time to fight back!  
  
It's time to hold strong!  
  
It's time to not lack!  
  
To banish the wrong!  
  
Voltaire's coming down your chimney!  
  
Voltaire's coming down your chimney!  
  
Voltaire's coming down your chimney!  
  
***  
  
Boris his green elf  
  
Is watching his boss  
  
From the fireplace laughing as Voltaire squirms!  
  
Voltaire better watch his weight, 'AH!'  
  
Voltaire better watch his weight, 'AH!'  
  
Voltaire better watch his weight, 'AH!'  
  
***  
  
Voltaire is wriggling like mad  
  
Boris is laughing hard  
  
'Get me out Boris!' Yells Voltaire  
  
Boris grabs his legs and pulls!  
  
Oh!  
  
It's time to fight back!  
  
It's time to hold strong!  
  
It's time to not lack!  
  
To banish the wrong!  
  
Too late he's well and truly stuck!  
  
Too late he's well and truly stuck!  
  
Too late he's well and truly stuck!  
  
(Tune)  
  
Boris is gonna get rushed  
  
Before he gets crushed  
  
By Voltaire's big bum  
  
As he falls on his tum  
  
The kiddies attack  
  
And hug santa claus  
  
Feeding him food.  
  
'YAY SANTA!' They yell.  
  
***  
  
Voltaire's coming down your chimney!  
  
Voltaire better watch his weight, 'AH!'  
  
Too late he's well and truly stuck!  
  
***  
  
Voltaire is truly stuck now!  
  
The kids wanna play games  
  
Tugging at their clothes and hair  
  
and wanting their christmas gifts!  
  
So!  
  
It's time to fight back!  
  
It's time to hold strong!  
  
It's time to not lack!  
  
To banish the wrong!  
  
Voltaire's coming down your chimney!  
  
Voltaire better watch his weight, 'AH!'  
  
Too late he's well and truly stuck!  
  
VOLTAIRE'S COMING DOWN YOUR CHIMNEY!  
  
END!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow (^_^) Only seven songs left, Then it's christmas!  
  
Golden Moonlight: I LOVE THIS SONG!!! LETS SING IT AGAIN.  
  
Blazin Shadow: OK, let me finish this first.  
  
Golden Moonlight: And again.  
  
Blazin Shadow: .............  
  
Golden Moonlight: And again.  
  
Blain Shadow: ..............  
  
Golden Moonlight: And again.  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;)  
  
Golden Moonlight: And again.  
  
Blazin Shadow: (~_~!!!) FOR GODS SAKE I SAID ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! SHUT UP!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: ...............  
  
Blazin Shadow: Thankyou. We'll see you tommorow fans with the next song so later!  
  
Golden Moonlight: GIVE US LOTS OF PRAISE!!! ME AND BLAZIN SHADOW ARE GOING OFF TO SING!!! BBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Countdown to Christmas, Beyblade style! ...

Blazin Shadow: WE'VE GOT A REQUEST!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: I know that already . That's why we chose this next carol!!! AND WE DID TWO VERSIONS OF IT!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I know, we're great aren't we?  
  
Golden Moonlight: Grr come on. LET'S GET ON WITH THIS ALREADY!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;) You're touchy today!!! What's going on?  
  
Golden Moonlight: (~_~!!!) JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Ok!  
  
Seven days till christmas, Golden Moonlight and I present to you ...  
  
... Deck, the halls with bounds of holly, Beyblade style!  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Christmas time with the Bladebreakers.  
  
Max is decorating the tree  
  
Fa lalalala lalalala  
  
Ray is purring by the fire  
  
fa lalalala lalalala  
  
Tyson has ate all the turkey  
  
falala lalala lalala  
  
Kai is trying to sing carols  
  
fa lalalala lalalala  
  
END!  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Madeup christmas nonesense!?! (Blazin Shadow: Don't ask me where this came from! It's great in a weird, crazy, nutter kind of way!)  
  
Max is wailing for his mommy???  
  
Wa wawawawa wawawawa  
  
Kai is wearing a pink tutu?!  
  
Tr lalalala lalalala  
  
Ray is hunting down a large rat!!!  
  
Falala lalala lalala  
  
Tyson screams, the tree fell on him!  
  
Oh no!no!no!no! no!no!no!no!  
  
END!  
  
Max: Why the hell am I crying?!  
  
Ray: Well I was hunting a rat for crying out loud!!!  
  
Tyson: At least you didn't get spiked!!!  
  
Kai: Hn!  
  
Tyson: Hey mr sourpuss, I didn't know you like BALLET!!!  
  
Max: hehe  
  
Kenny: Hey guys what's going on?  
  
Tyson: GET KENNY!!! HE NEVER HAD ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HIM!!!  
  
Kenny: (*Gulp*)  
  
Kenny ran with the Bladebreakers hot on his tail. Kai's tutu got stuck on a loose nail.  
  
*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well that's number seven done! SIX MORE TO GO!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: Well that's good!  
  
Blazin Shadow: You calmed down now?  
  
Golden Moonlight: I'm still mad at you.  
  
Blazin Shadiw: WHAT?! Why are you mad with me?!  
  
Golden Moonlight: You don't have to go to school tommorow!!! AND I DDDDDOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: Hn!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Fans we'll write again tommorow, DON'T WORRY ABOUT GOLDEN MOONLIGHT SHE'LL GET OVER IT TOMMOROW!!! BBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Countdown to Christmas, Beyblade style! ...

Blazin Shadow: Number six is on the way.  
  
Golden Moonlight: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Thank God! I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: And you say I'm hyper.  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;) Er yeah. Sorry about that.  
  
Golden Moonlight: Come on, fans are waiting.  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;;;) Sorry ...  
  
Six days till Christmas, Golden Moonlight and I present to you ...  
  
... Twelve days of Christmas, Beyblade style!  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Twelve days of Christmas (Sang by the Bladebreakers! Yes, even Kai!)  
  
***  
  
On the 1st day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
A Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 2nd day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 3rd day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 4th day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
4 Tournaments (Kenny: Lot's of statistics! Ah! DIZZIE, LOTS OF WORK!)  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 5th day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
5 Plane tickets (Max: YAY! We get to fly!)  
  
4 Tournaments (Kenny: Lot's of statistics! Ah! DIZZIE, LOTS OF WORK!)  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 6th day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
6 Roasting pigs (For Tyson, obviously)  
  
5 Plane tickets (Max: YAY! We get to fly!)  
  
4 Tournaments (Kenny: Lot's of statistics! Ah! DIZZIE, LOTS OF WORK!)  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 7th day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
7 Hotel rooms (Kai gets his privacy!)  
  
6 Roasting pigs (For Tyson, obviously)  
  
5 Plane tickets (Max: YAY! We get to fly!)  
  
4 Tournaments (Kenny: Lot's of statistics! Ah! DIZZIE, LOTS OF WORK!)  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 8th day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
8 Pixie sticks (For Max, Oh no he's sugar high!)  
  
7 Hotel rooms (Kai gets his privacy!)  
  
6 Roasting pigs (For Tyson, obviously)  
  
5 Plane tickets (Max: YAY! We get to fly!)  
  
4 Tournaments (Kenny: Lot's of statistics! Ah! DIZZIE, LOTS OF WORK!)  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 9th day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
9 Christmas trees (Ray: We gotta decorate them!)  
  
8 Pixie sticks (For Max, Oh no he's sugar high!)  
  
7 Hotel rooms (Kai gets his privacy!)  
  
6 Roasting pigs (For Tyson, obviously)  
  
5 Plane tickets (Max: YAY! We get to fly!)  
  
4 Tournaments (Kenny: Lot's of statistics! Ah! DIZZIE, LOTS OF WORK!)  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 10th day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
10 Training days (Kai: Good! Lazy bums!)  
  
9 Christmas trees (Ray: We gotta decorate them!)  
  
8 Pixie sticks (For Max, Oh no he's sugar high!)  
  
7 Hotel rooms (Kai gets his privacy!)  
  
6 Roasting pigs (For Tyson, obviously)  
  
5 Plane tickets (Max: YAY! We get to fly!)  
  
4 Tournaments (Kenny: Lot's of statistics! Ah! DIZZIE, LOTS OF WORK!)  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 11th day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
11 Snowy days. (TIME TO PLAY!)  
  
10 Training days (Kai: Good! Lazy bums!)  
  
9 Christmas trees (Ray: We gotta decorate them!)  
  
8 Pixie sticks (For Max, Oh no he's sugar high!)  
  
7 Hotel rooms (Kai gets his privacy!)  
  
6 Roasting pigs (For Tyson, obviously)  
  
5 Plane tickets (Max: YAY! We get to fly!)  
  
4 Tournaments (Kenny: Lot's of statistics! Ah! DIZZIE, LOTS OF WORK!)  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
***  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, Mr D gave to us...  
  
12 Christmas gifts (YAY!)  
  
11 Snowy days. (TIME TO PLAY!)  
  
10 Training days (Kai: Good! Lazy bums!)  
  
9 Christmas trees (Ray: We gotta decorate them!)  
  
8 Pixie sticks (For Max, Oh no he's sugar high!)  
  
7 Hotel rooms (Kai gets his privacy!)  
  
6 Roasting pigs (For Tyson, obviously)  
  
5 Plane tickets (Max: YAY! We get to fly!)  
  
4 Tournaments (Kenny: Lot's of statistics! Ah! DIZZIE, LOTS OF WORK!)  
  
3 Huge buffets (Tyson: Man gotta eat. I'M STARVING DUDES!)  
  
2 Opponents (Ray: Alright!)  
  
And a Bey-dish just for us.  
  
END!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Golden Moonlight: That's number six done. ONLY FIVE MORE TO GO THEN IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Hey that's my line.  
  
Golden Moonlight: Hehe ... Sorry, got excited.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Have you been at the pixie sticks?  
  
Golden Moonlight: (^_^;;;) NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Yeah right! We'll write another chappie tommorow. But Golden Moonlight might not be here!  
  
Golden Moonlight: What?! Of course I'll be here. Why shouldn't I?  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well you know what happens to someone who's been at MY CANDY!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: Eep! GOTTA RUN!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: See ya later fans. GET BACK HERE YOU CANDY THIEF!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: I did not take CANDY!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: LIAR!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!! I'LL GET MY CANDY BACK EVEN IF I HAVE TO MAKE YOU REGURGITATE IT!!!!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: (^_^;;;;;!!) I'll buy you lots more candy! I PROMISE!!!!! DON'T..........BYE BYE FANS!!!!! 


	9. Countdown to Christmas, Beyblade style! ...

Blazin Shadow: Number five is done!!! AT LAST!!! I LIKE THIS ONE!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: I think it is good,but mine is better!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Oh yeah!!! Golden Moonlight did her FIRST SONG!!! WROTE IT ON HER OWN!!! AND IT'LL COME OUT TOMMOROW!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: (*_*)YEAH, but you did help A LITTLE!!!Now Intro Mystro if you please!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;) Ooops, I forgot ... OK ...  
  
Five days till Christmas, Golden Moonlight and I present to you ...  
  
... Winter Wonderland, Beyblade style!  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Enriques place! (Sung by some unknown spy!)  
  
***  
  
Tyson's here  
  
Hide the porcelain  
  
Max is near  
  
Hide all the candy  
  
It's time to partae  
  
The gang is all here  
  
Staying over at Enriques place  
  
***  
  
'Time for fun, It's truth or dare!!!'  
  
'Enrique, That is not fair?!'  
  
'We'll play anyway,  
  
We ain't got all day!'  
  
Staying over at Enriques place  
  
***  
  
By the end of truth or dare it's too late,  
  
The gang has already suffered their fate,  
  
Enrique cries 'PLAY! PLAY!'  
  
They'll say 'NO WAY!'  
  
And Enrique sulks for the rest of the day.  
  
Tyson's sad  
  
Has yet to be fed  
  
Kai is mad  
  
His face is bright red  
  
Max's covered with paint  
  
Kenny's gonna faint  
  
Staying over at Enriques place.  
  
(Tune)  
  
By the end of truth or dare it's too late,  
  
The gang has already suffered their fate,  
  
Enrique cries 'PLAY! PLAY!'  
  
They'll say 'NO WAY!'  
  
And Enrique sulks for the rest of the day.  
  
***  
  
Tyson's here  
  
Hide the porcelain  
  
Max is near  
  
Hide all the candy  
  
It's time to partae  
  
The gang is all here  
  
Staying over at Enriques place!  
  
Staying over at Enriques place!!  
  
STAYING OVER AT ENRIQUES PLACE!!!  
  
END!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well, that's it for today!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: Yeah and finally Blazin Shadow isn't hogging the spotlight AND IT'S MY TURN!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: What are you talking about?! We write the songs together! Mostly ...  
  
Golden Moonlight: Mostly!?......Well that's charming.....  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;) Er yeah, anyway write again tommorow!!! THEN IT'S ONLY FOUR DAYS!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: BBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Countdown to Christmas, Beyblade style! ...

Blazin Shadow: Four days till christmas! YES!  
  
Golden Moonlight: B.S can I do the intro PPPPUUUUURRRRLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! It is my song!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: God she's been like this all day! Alright, alright!  
  
Golden Moonlight: YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Intro me, Intro me!!! HURRY!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;) Erm ... Golden Moonlight, You're supposed to intro the song not me introducing you!!! SO DO IT ALREADY!!! YOU'VE SEEN ME DO IT HUNDREDS OF TIMES!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: (^_^) Four days till Christmas, Blazin Shadow and I present to you ...  
  
... Silent Night, Beyblade style!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: I guess I do your line then! (~_~;;;)  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sleep over! Demolition Boyz style! (Sang by someone else!)  
  
***  
  
Silent Night!  
  
Yeah Right!  
  
Bryan's farting  
  
Spencer is drawling  
  
Ian is mumbling  
  
Tala is snoring  
  
Kai is listening  
  
To his teammates  
  
Kai tries covering his ears  
  
But he can't get to sleep  
  
END!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Golden Moonlight: I hope you like it Blazin Shadow.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Love it!!! Couldn't have done better myself!!! SO SEND LOTS OF REVIEWS WE HAVE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: YES but they all go to your address!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Yeah I know I know! PLEASE SEND COPIES to Golden Moonlight! Or she'll kill me! Address is (Driger_35@hotmail.com) or write her name on the review! THANKS FANS. WE GOTTA RUN SO WE'LL SEND ANOTHER SONG TOMMOROW!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: THERE'S ONLY THREE SONGS LEFT!!!!! 


	11. Countdown to Christmas, Beyblade style! ...

Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;) This song took forever to come up with.  
  
Golden Moonlight: Thank god we get to rest now.  
  
Blazing Shadow: Yeah ...  
  
Golden Moonlight: But wait a second. Do the intro first.  
  
Blazin Shadow: (~_~ZZZ)  
  
Golden Moonlight: Huh?  
  
Blazin Shadow: (~_~ZZZ)  
  
Golden Moonlight: Oh for God sake ... I'll do it then.  
  
Three days till Christmas, Blazin Shadow and I present to you ...  
  
... Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, Beyblade style!  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Golden Moonlight: Oh forget it!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!!!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Enrique of the Majestics (Sang by a butler)  
  
***  
  
Enrique of the Majestics  
  
Has an obsession with girls  
  
And when he tries to flirt  
  
He ends up in the dirt  
  
The rest of the Majestics  
  
Think Enrique's a disgrace  
  
They'll never let Enrique  
  
Flirt with any other girls  
  
***  
  
When it came to Christmas Eve  
  
They had a party  
  
And our good friend Enrique  
  
Wasn't allowed to join in  
  
Halfway through the great party  
  
One of the girls tripped over  
  
And our good friend Enrique  
  
Caught her before she fell down  
  
(Tune)  
  
After that heroic deed  
  
The Majestics said  
  
'That's our great pal Enrique  
  
Who is our guest of honour'  
  
Then how the ladies loved him  
  
As Enrique flirted more  
  
Enrique of the Majestics  
  
He was now loved by all girls.  
  
He was now loved by all girls.  
  
END!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: ONLY TWO SONGS LEFT THEN IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: You decided to wake up then.  
  
Blazin Shadow: yeah ... (*yawn*)  
  
Golden Moonlight: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: This song's a bit weird.  
  
Golden Moonlight: Yeah but I like it.  
  
Blazin Shadow: I guess. Anyway another song tomorrow.  
  
Golden Moonlight: BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


	12. Countdown to Christmas, Beyblade style! ...

Blazin Shadow: TWO DAYS LEFT!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Right ... Well hope fans are enjoying this.  
  
Golden Moonlight: HURRY UP ALL READY!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: (^_^;;;)  
  
Two days till Christmas, Golden Moonlight and I present to you ...  
  
... Sleigh ride, Beyblade style!  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Just Watching. (Sang by Kenny aka the chief)  
  
***  
  
Just watching my friend Tyson go play and jump with Max in the snow.  
  
Ray is with Mr. Dickinson snuggled up in the lodge that's warm.  
  
And our team leader Kai has vanished from sight since dawn.  
  
'Come on Kenny I'm sitting here freezing while you're day dreaming!'  
  
(Tune. B S: Ring a ling BLA BLA BLA.)  
  
I've been typing and watching and sitting recording all day  
  
With Dizzi in my warm lap like a boy and his laptop should be  
  
'Lets stay this far Dizzi or else we'll be covered in snow!'  
  
'Come on Kenny I'm sitting here freezing while you're day dreaming!'  
  
(Tune. B.S: Ring a Ling BLA BLA BLA.)  
  
I've been typing and watching and sitting recording all day  
  
With Dizzi in my warm lap like a boy and his laptop should be  
  
'Lets stay this far Dizzi or else we'll be covered in snow!'  
  
'Come on Kenny I'm sitting here freezing while you're day dreaming!'  
  
(B.S: Ring a Ling BLA BLA BLA.)  
  
END!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: ONE SONG LEFT! PHEW!  
  
Golden Moonlight: Yeah it's been tough.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Yeah.  
  
Golden Moonlight: RIGHT! COME ON YOU! ONE SONG LEFT TO WRITE! HURRY!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: LET GO!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: See ya tomorrow fans. BBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


	13. Countdown to Christmas, Beyblade style! ...

Blazin Shadow: LAST SONG DONE AND DUSTED!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: YEAH IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: And the Bladebreakers are having fun!  
  
Golden Moonlight: SO HURRY HURRY!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Alright ... calm down.  
  
Golden Moonlight: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: ^_^;;;  
  
One day till Christmas, Golden Moonlight and I present to you ...  
  
... We wish you a Merry Christmas, Beyblade style!  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO SING IT TO THE TUNE!!!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
We wish you a merry Christmas (Sang by everyone on Beyblade!)  
  
Tyson: OH YES!!! TOMMOROW'S CHRISTMAS  
  
Max: Hehehe You said it Tyson!  
  
Tyson: OH MAN I CAN'T WAIT!!!  
  
Kai: Hn!  
  
Robert: Yes! Christmas is a time to celebrate the birth of Jesus and-!  
  
Enrique covers Roberts mouth with his hand.  
  
Enrique: We know that already! What are you? The Bible or something!  
  
Robert: ...........  
  
Lee: It'll be a great honor to spend Christmas in Japan.  
  
Mariah: Oh Ray ...  
  
Mariah's holding Mistletoe.  
  
Ray: Oh no!  
  
Ray runs away.  
  
Kevin: Come back! We're supposed to sing!  
  
Michael: Come on dudes!  
  
Everyone except Kai: YEAH!  
  
Tyson: Ok I'll go first!  
  
.......................  
  
Max: Er Tyson, Shouldn't you start?  
  
Tyson: OOPS I FORGOT!!!  
  
Emily: How can you forget?!  
  
Tyson: I SMELL FOOD!!!  
  
Mr. Dickinson: No food until after the song Tyson.  
  
Grampa: That's right little dude! So start singing.  
  
Tyson: Oh man!  
  
Everyone else: ^_^;;;  
  
Tyson: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Grampa: To all the little dudes!  
  
Tyson: Grampa!  
  
Grampa: Chill my man!  
  
Max and Kenny: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Grampa: For tomorrow!  
  
Tyson: GRAMPA!!!  
  
Grampa: WHAT?! Do you want a Kendo lesson?  
  
Tyson: AAAHHHHHH!!!!! NO!  
  
Lee, Gary and Kevin: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Tyson covers grampas mouth.  
  
Grampa: ...............  
  
Mariah: COME BACK RAY!!!  
  
Ray: NEVER!!!  
  
Max's mum and dad: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
Mr. Dickinson: Good Tidings we bring.  
  
The All Starz: To you and your king.  
  
Grampa: The Bawling Baby!  
  
Everyone one else: ~_~!!! GRAMPA!!!  
  
Grampa: ^_^;;;  
  
Max: Continue! Continue!  
  
The Majestics: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
The demolition Boyz: ........................  
  
Tyson: IT'S YOUR TURN TO SING!!!  
  
Tala: Really?  
  
Bryan: Grrrr  
  
Spencer: Hehe Sorry!  
  
Ian: This is so stupid!  
  
Boris: Now come on Boys.  
  
The Demolition Boyz (Monotone): ~_~!!! And a happy new year!  
  
Tyson: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Max: That was fun.  
  
Ray: (*Pant*) Guys.  
  
Tyson: Where have you been buddy you missed it!  
  
Ray: Sorry but-!  
  
Mariah: Oh RRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Ray: Eep!  
  
Mariah locks arms around Rays head and kisses him on the cheek!  
  
Mariah: MMMMWWWWWAAAAAAA!!! XXX  
  
Ray: Urgh!!!  
  
Everyone else: (*Laugh*)  
  
Mr. Dickinson: We that was certainly fun.  
  
Grampa: You said it old man!  
  
Mr. Dickinson: Old man! Look in the mirror!  
  
Grampa: I'm an old man with the heart of a five year old!  
  
Kai: And the brain.  
  
Grampa: You! What?!  
  
Demolition Boyz: (*Smirk*)  
  
Judy: Why don't we eat now.  
  
Tyson: YEAH FFFFFFOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!!!  
  
Trail of smoke left behind!  
  
Max: Cool!  
  
Grampa: Quick! Tyson will eat everything unless we STOP HIM!!!  
  
Tala: I suggest you chain him down!  
  
Kai: I'm with Tala.  
  
They race off after Tyson follow by the Demolition Boyz.  
  
Mr. Dickinson: Er well ... Come on everybody lets eat!!!  
  
Everyone: OK!  
  
They leave with Max trailing.  
  
Max: We wish you a merry Christmas!  
  
We wish you a merry Christmas!  
  
....................................  
  
END!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well that's it.  
  
Golden Moonlight: AND IT'S CHRISTMAS TOMMOROW!!!  
  
Blazin Shadow: Maybe you should sleep then!!!  
  
Golden Moonlight: Yeah! Then I'll get my presents quicker!  
  
Golden Moonlight runs to her room.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Oh Brother.  
  
Golden Moonlight: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well have a Merry Christmas and we'll write soon! BBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


End file.
